


quarter past four

by gingerminded



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderswap, Help, Incest, god help them, nero is the best girl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Верджил уходит, не говоря Неро ни слова, а Данте опять смотрит на неё и тоже молчит. А потом просит пойти домой.сборник драбблов, может быть пополнится





	1. клипот

Неро злится.

Неро хочет прямо сейчас с рывка влететь в Верджила и нашинковать его Красной Королевой, хочет очень больно врезать Данте, хочет понять наконец, что просходит в их семье.

Неро теперь не до конца не осознаёт их с Данте отношения: они очень нужные, они кажутся сейчас мерзкими и грязными, а ещё Данте такой мудак, каких поискать.

Верджил уходит, не говоря Неро ни слова, а Данте опять смотрит на неё и тоже молчит. А потом просит пойти домой.

Неро уже не может сдерживаться, она взрывается, кричит, почти плачет.

Неро просто хочет понять.

Она на голову ниже, она девчонка, но удар у неё тяжёлый, а Данте и не пытается уворачиваться, Данте не хочет, но главное — не может.

Данте мнётся, но сам бесится, выкрикивает, что Верджил её отец, и Неро хватает только на тихое и короткое «что» в ответ.

Данте всё ещё тяжело дышит, говорит про Ямато, про то, что ни за что в жизни не даст ей убивать родню. Неро, кажется, не дышит совсем.

У Неро в голове образы Верджила пересекаются сейчас с ощущениями щетины Данте на лице, Неро будто чувствует все его касания одновременно, чувствует то тёплое дыхание на шее, у неё нет ответа, она просто грохается на колени и в ужасе кричит куда-то в пустоту. Крик эхом отражается от кровавых стен, Данте всё ещё стоит, всё ещё смотрит и не двигается.

— Ты, блять, знал, — смотря куда-то за Данте. — У меня есть отец, ты про это, блять знал. Мы с тобой…

Она воет и не может договорить сразу.

— Мы с тобой родственники, Данте, и про это ты тоже, блять знал! Я просто… — она громко вдыхает и с трудом может выдохнуть. — Как ты, блять, мог?!

Данте, разумеется, говорит, что она взрослая девочка, почему-то говорит, что она должна понимать почему он так поступил, что ей срочно надо искать Нико и валить отсюда, что они обязательно — правда-правда — потом поговорят.

Данте подходит и кладёт руку на её плечо, Данте закономерно получает с разворота протезом в глаз и Красной Королевой в живот.

Неро не хочет это понимать, Неро не хочет это всё чувствовать, Неро страшно, отвратительно и мерзко, ей не надо потом, ей одновременно нужно это всё сейчас и не нужно никогда в этой грёбаной жизни.

Клипот начинает рушиться, стены вокруг обваливаются.

У Неро обе руки на эфесе, поэтому Данте позволяет себе аккуратно погладить Неро по голове — как всегда чуть царапая пальцем за ухом. Неро дрожит, Неро больше не плачет, но Неро очень хочется.

— Всё решим, девочка, — шепчет Данте, и, превращаясь в демона, взлетает, выкидывая по пути Неро на поверхность и отправляясь за Верджилом.

Клипот рушится, и у Неро попросту нет выбора, поэтому она бежит.

Она слетает вниз на какой-то немыслимой скорости, еле дыша.

Воздуха не хватает, болит всё: ноги, руки, грудная клетка, каждый сантиметр тела. Болит всё, но пока Леди и Триш не затаскивают Неро в фургон, в голове пусто.

Неро сползает по двери на пол, запуская руки в волосы, и опять кричит. Неро не глупая девочка, но она просто не понимает, что происходит. Она в истерике спрашивает про Верджила — слово «отец» из Неро просто не лезет — злится на Данте, неимоверно хочет опять ему врезать и никак не может хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу.

Из Неро на последнем вздохе вырывается «вы знали?», но Леди молчит и смотрит сначала на джукбокс, потом в окно, потом куда-то вглубь фургона — Леди смотрит куда-угодно, но не на Неро; Триш тоже молчит, глядя Неро прямо в глаза.

Вероятно, нужнее всего сейчас Неро пара шотов и сеанс у психолога, но Нико давит на педаль газа всё сильнее, а где-то наверху два старых идиота собираются друг друга убить.

— Нико, ты сейчас останавливаешь эту ебаную машину или, — Неро оглядывается и поднимает с пола запасной протез, — это летит в тебя.

Леди начинает говорить: про то, как неправильно убивать родную кровь, отца, Неро, подумай, про то, что Неро не должна это делать, если не хочет жалеть до конца жизни, про то, что Неро должна гордиться собой — она спасла этот город и тех, до кого Клипот ещё не добрался. Про то, что Неро надо поступить правильно, а сейчас это отдышаться и попытаться успокоиться.

Единственное, что хочет узнать Неро, это насколько правильно целоваться со своим собственным, блять, дядей. Очень хочет узнать, потому что каждое его невесомое касание всё ещё ощущается на груди, на шее, более жёсткие, царапающие — на бёдрах, а в ушах на повторе её быстрые вдохи и его рычащие выдохи.

Триш мягко протягивает руку к плечу Неро, но касается лишь воздуха: она рывком открывает дверь и на ходу выпрыгивает из фургона.

Ненавидит ли она Данте после случившегося? Да, разумеется.  
Любит ли она Данте больше, чем кого-либо ещё? Да, конечно, и это бесит её неимоверно. Это его отвратительное «ты обязательно поймёшь, почему я так поступил», его придурошные шутки, его вечное «мы обязательно поговорим об этом позже, девочка».

— Знаешь что, Данте, иди-ка ты нахуй, и «девочку» эту свою тоже забери — бурчит Неро.

Она просто не может позволить им умереть, никто не умрёт до тех пор, пока они все не сядут дня на три и не поговорят, ну, а потом… потом Неро сама может их прирезать.


	2. агентство

Данте явно помнит момент, когда это всё начинается — Фортуна, всхлипы ночью за закрытой дверью, топот тяжёлых ботинок по дороге, громкое «как же бесишь» с утра. Данте знает, что бесит, Данте скалится, подначивает и треплет по голове, а потом смеётся, когда Неро злобно скидывает его руку и пытается собрать волосы в короткий хвостик, бурча, что побреется к хуям.

Начинается медленно, так, будто и не начинается вовсе, но факты есть факты: Неро валит из Фортуны, раз; Неро будет жить у Данте, два; Неро его племянница, и лучше бы этого три не было.

Неро бесится из-за развешанных повсюду полуголых девушек и говорит, что у Данте отвратительный вкус, постоянно спотыкается о пустые бутылки и постоянно напоминает, что она приехала не хозяйничать и что «готовь себе еду сам, Данте, с чего ты вообще взял, что я буду жарить тебе омлеты». Она беспрерывно ездит с ним на дела, режет тварей и пачкается в крови.

Неро, разумеется, вытаскивает Данте на тренировки: смотрит, пытается повторять, набивает новые синяки поверх старых, дерётся с ним, рычит, злится, смотрит на свою правую руку и слушает про демонические силы.

Данте почти забывает про её девятнадцатый день рождения, но притаскивает в агентство огромный вишнёвый пирог и шесть банок пива и шутливо извиняется, что не принёс шариков. Неро снова называет его идиотом, когда крепко обнимает.

Неро приживается, ей становится проще. А ещё Дантевское «девочка, ну куда ты, блять, на третью передачу переключаешься» во время обучения вождению теперь вызывает желание не только грубо ему ответить — а Неро, конечно, отвечает — но и услышать это низкое «девочка» ещё раз. Для неё это что-то новое и не совсем понятное, гугл ей говорит «солнышко, вы влюбились», мерзкой железке Неро не верит.

Единственная «железка», которой доверяет Неро, — это Красная королева, Неро видела смерть бесчисленное количество раз. Она впервые за выезды с Данте не успевает вовремя, и огромная тварь на её глазах сжирает ребёнка. Неро стоит вся в крови после того, как она вспарывает демону брюхо, и её трясёт. Она продолжает сражаться, а после всего уже в машине утыкается в красный кожаный плащ и рыдает, а Данте мягко гладит её по голове и молчит.

Неро кажется, что кровь из волос уже не вымывается и не вымоется никогда, Неро, как и обещала ещё давно, сбривает волосы почти под ноль. Данте, кажется, иногда забывает, что Неро мелкая ещё совсем, что Неро всё ещё его племянница, а она слушает его восторженное «ух, ёжик», снова чувствует массивную ладонь на своей голове и не спешит дёргаться и её скидывать.

Данте правда явно помнит момент, когда это всё по-настоящему начинается, несмотря на то, что они оба были жутко пьяные. Неро опять неделю снились кошмары, Неро плачет, когда Данте наливает ей виски, Неро целует его после половины бутылки. Данте даже не пытается перед собой оправдывать себя алкоголем, потому что он мог остановить её, мог потом остановиться сам, но не стал. Неро целует его долго, грубо кусая губы и оставляет пару глубоких царапин своей правой рукой, а Данте после ведёт почти невесомо по её щеке и говорит «давай спать, девочка». Шепчет «давай обсудим завтра», накрывает её пледом, а потом сам не ложится всю ночь и не совсем понимает, что делать.

Утром Неро сама поднимает тему, заявляет, что, да, помнит, что, ещё раз да, хотела — всё ещё хочет. Данте стоит, оперевшись на стену, смотрит и знает, что нужно сказать, что «нет, дорогая, не хочешь, не надо». Данте всё ещё молча стоит, когда Неро подходит вплотную, поднимается на носочки и снова целует.

У Данте сил нет её оттолкнуть, у Данте, что самое жуткое, нет желания, и почему так и с каких пор он, если честно, уже не помнит.


End file.
